


i feel the air upon my face, forget the mess i'm in

by permets_tu



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Ben is somewhat cat-like, Caleb is adorable as always, M/M, kissing lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a beardless Caleb comes home to Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel the air upon my face, forget the mess i'm in

"Ben, I'm back," says Caleb, walking into Ben's tent. Ben is sitting with his back to the entrance of the tent. Caleb's heart is pounding. What is Ben going to say about his lack of beard? What about his lack of good news about Abe? 

"Welcome back!" says Ben, "I'm relieved that you've made it back alrigh-" He stops speaking abruptly after he has turned to face Caleb, eyes wide and fixed on the lower half of Caleb's face. Caleb isn't sure what to do.

"I'm also relieved that I made it back alright," he says, slowly, knowing very well why Ben stopped talking. Ben continues to stare at him.  

"Come here," Ben says, softly. Caleb does. When Caleb is standing directly in front of him, Ben stands up and moves to place his hands on Caleb's face. "Can I?" he asks. Caleb nods. Ben runs his thumbs across Caleb's jaw and Caleb shivers at the touch. Ben then slides his hands down Caleb's cheeks with the pads of his fingers and then runs the back of his fingers back up them. Caleb stands very, very still but his heart is beating a mile a minute. He's used to Ben touching him, they've been acquainted in ways more personal than this, but this is softer, more intimate. He usually has some sort of reaction when Ben touches him, but the energy of this situation is different.

"I don't remember the last time I saw you without your beard," Ben says, finally, "Why did you shave it?" 

"It's been a while," agrees Caleb. "I had to, uh, I had to pose as a redcoat in order to get to Abe. I stole an officer's uniform and then had to shave the beard to make it believable." Ben hums understandingly. 

"It looks... really good," Ben breathes. He absentmindedly continues to touch Caleb's face. "It's different, but I like it. You look a lot more... innocent without it. It's a good look on you." 

"Thanks, Ben," says Caleb. There is silence while Ben continues to gently feel around Caleb's face-- his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his upper lip. Caleb doesn't move through all of it other than swallowing occasionally.  

"Sorry," says Ben, finally resting his hands on Caleb's cheeks, cupping them. "This must be annoying but it's just so different." 

"It's okay," says Caleb, covering Ben's hands with his own, "It feels nice." Ben looks away for a second before looking directly into Caleb's eyes.  

"I'm glad you're safe," Ben says. He leans in towards Caleb, and Caleb thinks that he's going to hug him, but he just presses their cheeks together. Caleb takes his hands and places them on the outside of Ben's upper arms. Ben shifts his face so he rubs his cheek against Caleb's, kind of like a cat. Ben's cheek is smooth and it feels strange to Caleb to be able to feel someone else's skin against his cheek. Ben then tilts his head down and nuzzles against Caleb's jaw, then buries his face in Caleb's neck. Caleb isn't entirely sure why Ben is doing this, but it's a sweet gesture and sends chills down his spine. Who knows the next time he'll be clean-shaven, anyway? 

Ben eventually pulls away from Caleb's neck, and his face is flushed. "Sorry about that," he says, avoiding eye contact, "I just... I've never been able to do that against bare skin with you before. I was curious."

"Don't apologize," says Caleb. Ben finally looks in his eyes, and Caleb holds his gaze. Ben's lips part, slightly, and Caleb is yet again at a loss for what to do. He hadn't known that shaving his beard would have such an effect on Ben, and is very curious about what's currently going on in his head. Suddenly, Ben lurches forward and plants his lips on Caleb's. Ah, there it is. They haven't had much time to do this, recently. Caleb kisses back, of course. Caleb will always kiss Ben back. 

Caleb grabs Ben's coat and pulls him closer, and in response Ben whimpers against Caleb's lips. Ben licks into Caleb's mouth and Caleb wants to be closer, closer, so when Ben cups his cheeks again he inwardly sighs in relief. They fall back so that the backs of Ben’s knees are against his desk and Ben doesn't even flinch, just continues to kiss Caleb hard. Caleb lets go of Ben's arms and slides his fingers into Ben's hair and Ben moans slightly and Caleb has to stop himself from smiling. He always loves Ben but there's something so interesting about eager, desperate, Ben. Their kiss is deep and messy and sometimes Ben will bite Caleb's lip by accident but Caleb doesn't mind, kind of likes the ephemeral shock that he gets from it.  

Their kisses eventually shift so that they are just as wet and deep but they're slower, more passionate and less desperate. Caleb thinks about these kisses a lot, constantly wants to kiss Ben's pain away. From the pain from Sackett's death, from his demotion, from everything caused by this goddamn war. Ben doesn't deserve any of this, he just deserves a safe life with someone who loves him. Even if that person isn't Caleb. Caleb loves Ben and Ben loves Caleb but two men cannot love only each other and expect to get away with it. Eventually they will have to separate, so Caleb intends on making the best of the time that they have.

Eventually Ben pulls away from Caleb and they're both breathing incredibly heavily and Ben is smiling and looking at Caleb like he hung the moon. Caleb rests his hands on Ben’s arms again and can't help but smile back, although he wants to shrink a bit from the intensity of the love in Ben's eyes.

"You look so different," laughs Ben. "I don't mean to be unkind! It is just such a change from what I am used to." 

"It's a change for me, too, rest assured," replies Caleb. Ben's eyes fall to the lower half of Caleb's face again and Caleb shifts on his feet uncomfortably. He wonders when Ben is going to ask about Abe, and worries about what he's going to say when he does. 

While Caleb is caught up in his thoughts, he fails to notice that Ben is leaning forward again. This time, though, Ben presses his lips to the underside of Caleb's jaw, up near his ear. Caleb's train of thought halts immediately and he's almost certain that his heart also skips a beat. Ben kisses down his jaw and Caleb's heart is fluttering and he has to hold back from whimpering or moaning or otherwise making noise. "I don't think that I will ever get over this," Ben whispers against Caleb's jaw, "It's so different and you're so... soft." Caleb shivers, yet again. Ben's words sound somewhat ridiculous but he loves how Ben's lips feel against his skin.

Ben then presses kisses against Caleb's neck and Caleb's fingers tighten where they're resting on his arms. Ben's never been able to kiss Caleb's neck and throat like this before, and god it feels heavenly. Caleb is pretty sure that he could stay like this forever. Ben's kisses are soft and feel heavy against Caleb's skin, and Ben makes sure not to leave any marks, although he'd like nothing more than to leave trails of kiss-bruises on Caleb's newly fresh skin. Caleb hums happily and Ben nuzzles his jaw again before pulling away. 

"Now," Ben says, clearing his throat, "How's Abe? Is he headed back to Setauket?" Caleb doesn't respond for a second, and Ben's face falls.

"He refused to let me release him," says Caleb, softly. Ben closes his eyes to compose himself. 

"You mean, after you stole a British officer's uniform, shaved your beard, and impersonated someone to save him, he refused to leave?" 

"Essentially," says Caleb, "He had reasons, but he isn't free yet."

"Damn it, Abe," murmurs Ben, "Washington is going to kill me." 

"He did have one suggestion, though." 

"And that is?"

"He suggests that we find a man called Robert Townsend that we need to convince to help us." 

"Hm," says Ben, his face beginning to return to its former luster, "Tell me more." Caleb takes a deep breath and begins to explain. 

**Author's Note:**

> How could I not write Ben's reaction to beardless Caleb?! I started screaming in delight when he came on screen and of course Ben would have a reaction, as well. Duh. Anyway thank you for reading, you can find me on tumblr at bisexualtallmadge.tumblr.com !!


End file.
